


Light Your Night Up Like It’s Golden Jewels

by mattepigment



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, at least I think so, both of these tags are very minor but I felt it needed to be tagged just in case!, i just like for them to have a good time hehe, it barely adds to the plot, soft, there’s literally like a sprinkle of war in here, this was just my excuse to write ntflx porn hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattepigment/pseuds/mattepigment
Summary: “Alright,” says Felix, and the tenseness in his shoulders immediately dissipates once Annette’s gotten her hands on them, and she slides them against the curve of his neck to the sharp cut of his jawline where she cups his face in her hands, tender, as if he’s worth something. A one of a kind item to be cherished, priceless in her careful hands and gentle eyes.Annette and Felix embark on cool territory in the bedroom- mutual trust and loving affirmations.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Light Your Night Up Like It’s Golden Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> -this came to me in a vision while I played project makeover  
> -this is absolutely not beta’d and was written (and posted!!) on and from my phone :0 I wrote it in bursts Over the course of half a day so I apologize if it doesn’t make sense 🙏🏾✨ any mistakes are with god atp it’s above me  
> -I just think netteflix is neat 🥺 LMAO
> 
> title taken from Look Easy by KAYTRANADA ft Lucky Daye

  
During the rare moments they have free time at the monastery, Felix finds himself in Annette’s bed.   
  


The years everyone spent in their own territory have done her well. She’s still as short as Felix remembers her being and yet that same youthful glow and cheer from their academy days hasn’t faded and seems to have only amplified despite her notable maturity. The twin braided loops Annette used to sport are now undone and the length of her hair prettily frames her face in soft waves of peach. She’s noticeably more freckled along the bridge of her nose, apples of her cheeks, and the slope of her shoulders. Her waist now dips inwards before flaring out into soft, curved hips. Her school uniform’s been replaced by a form fitting cream colored dress and features a surprise bow when her back is visible. Felix had almost tripped over himself when he’d managed to get a decent look of her at their class’ reunion war meeting. 

Speaking of war... it’s been terribly unkind. It’s ferocious and has sunk its metal sharp fangs and claws deep within anything its touched, ripped and tore apart anything that came within its radius. It’s left the monastery grounds in ruins after attacks from the Imperial Army and the occasional group of bandits looking to scavenge for supplies and weapons. The infirmary and kitchen staff are barely a fourth of what they used to be and an even meeker food and medical supply leaves the monastery’s current inhabitants low on the resources they need to survive.

It’s all too easy to succumb to the negative emotions that come with being in a place as grim as this- wounded soldiers at every corner, orphaned children in need of care and a meal, an almost dead king who’s constantly toeing the line of too far gone as he isolates himself at the foot of rubble. Felix finds himself angrier and more bitter than he was during his academy days, easily irritated and annoyed by the smallest inconvenience. He leaves war council meetings early when he can’t stand to hear the unhinged words coming out of Dimitri’s mouth. He declines to share meals with his old friends and ignores his father whenever he can. 

Annette, however, is a welcome light in the dark. 

Her optimistic views and overall bright energy never fail to lighten up any room she enters. She puts a smile on the kitchen staff’s faces whenever she offers to help clean dishes. The orphaned children can be heard laughing whenever she’s around them. Her healing magic is no contender to Mercedes’ but she still offers to help when she catches even the slightest limp or wince from a classmate or a soldier. 

Naturally, like a moth to flame, Felix is drawn to her. 

“Try it now. Start off light and slow,” Annette says, and the lowlight from the golden candle on her desk backlights her hair, makes her look as if she’s glowing. Felix is enamored, rooted in his spot at the edge of her bed, sitting stiffly as the redheaded mage situates herself atop his lap.

“Alright,” says Felix, and the tenseness in his shoulders immediately dissipates once Annette’s gotten her hands on them, and she slides them against the curve of his neck to the sharp cut of his jawline where she cups his face in her hands, tender, as if he’s worth something. A one of a kind item to be cherished, priceless in her careful hands and gentle eyes.

Felix clears his throat as he meets Annette’s gaze head on and he can feel his face heating up. Eye contact has never been one of his strong suits, especially not when a world wonder is sitting on his lap in a sheer night camisole. Emboldened, he places his own hands on top of Annette’s freckled thighs, feels the low thrum of magic that whirls underneath her skin. 

Annette simply nods her head. Now confident, Felix moves his hands upwards, touch gentle just as Annette instructed previously. He tries to focus, wanting to carry out Annette’s request from a few nights ago, but it’s hard when his touch makes her squirm.

“Sorry!,” she barks out between a soft giggle.

“Anne,” Felix groans, grips her hips to get her to stop, and her laughter tinkers off into a low moan. Felix licks his lips at the sound, eager to hear more of it. “I can’t do it properly with you distracting me.”

“I said sorry,” Annette pouts, rubs her thumbs along the high point of Felix’s cheeks. Because she’s Annette and she knows she can get away with it, she squishes his cheeks between her hands and forces his lips into a pout. Felix furrows his brows and tightens his grip in response.

He sees her eyelashes flutter shut before he feels the soft press of her lips against his, for just a moment, and then they’re gone as quickly as they came.

Felix’s face is on fire.

“Okay, let’s try again. I promise I’ll sit still.”

“Please,” Felix insists, “the last thing I want is to have hurt you with-“

“Your Thoron will not hurt me,” Annette insists herself but Felix does not feel the same. It’s a newly learned spell that Felix has yet to get the hang of. Every time he’s tried to focus the lightning spell on one enemy the attack hits the designated mark but not without channeling outwards to nearby bodies. This could hardly be seen as a problem- it is useful when a path of enemy soldiers needs to be quickly cleared- but it cannot be used when he’s fighting alongside an ally. 

Having trained all his life with a sword, Felix’s magical output is uncoordinated and uncontrolled. Last week, Sylvain caught wind of the spell in the middle of a skirmish and had almost been knocked clean off his battle horse when he felt the shock shoot throughout his body. Luckily, he got out of it alive with a branch-like scar on his left hip that’s already pinkening and healing. 

And Annette thinks the best way for Felix to get it under control is to use it on her.

“You don’t want to kill me here,” Annette says with a shrug of finality. Felix rubs his thumbs into the warm crease of her hips. “And! You’re not going to. I can easily absorb and deflect your magic to a nearby wall. But I won’t have to because I trust you. And you won’t hurt me.”

“I won’t hurt you,” Felix affirms. Annette smiles warmly in response and gently shakes her head in agreement. The smile blossoms throughout the rest of her face and affects how the apples of her cheeks round out and how her eyes turn into crescents, crinkled at the edges. Her posture drips warmth, security, and comfort. No lingering doubt visible.

Moth to a flame, Felix thinks, stunned, stares bright eyed at the whirlwind that bothers to give him and his shitty attitude the time of day.

“You won’t hurt me,” Annette repeats, softly, but Felix hears her loud and clear. “I wouldn’t let you, anyways.”

Half an hour goes by with Felix getting Annette to moan with his mouth and wandering hands. He gets her hooked on the way his tongue curves upwards in her mouth and drags along its roof, dances behind pearly rows of teeth before retreating to make way for a wet press of plush lips against each other’s. Ten minutes in and Felix had gently helped Annette out of her camisole so now her bare breasts touch his chest from her position square against it. Her arms are looped across his shoulders and her hands are making a mess of knots and tangles in his hair. Anytime Felix does something she likes- trails his hand up her spine, swipes his tongue at the seam of her lips, peppers tiny nips and kisses just beneath her right ear- she shudders and they range from minute to almost violent and are always accompanied by a honey sweet moan. Felix chases the flavor of that sound with a dazed-like hunger, eager to experience more of it and lightheaded at being the cause of it.

“Felix,” Annette pouts when she forcefully pulls herself away from a particularly wet kiss. She licks her bottom lip, breaks the thin trail of spit between them. There’s a tilt to her voice, almost strained. “You’ll make me come before we even get to the fun part.”

“You’re not having fun?” Felix teases, smirks at the low groan he pulls out of her when he grinds his hips upwards. Annette’s made quite the mess of both of their underclothes.

With a squirm, in an unconcealed attempt at chasing the feeling, Annette lightly slaps her palm against Felix’s shoulder which only causes his haughty look to get even more smug. “You know what I mean!”, she whines, smiling the entire time. She places her hands to rest on Felix’s shoulders, causing her breasts to push against one another. She rights herself in Felix’s lap, lightly arches her chest upwards. “Please,” Annette says, kitten soft, and her finishing move is to blink like a doll at Felix, half lidded with her lashes fanning up and out in fluttery wisps in a dark contrast to her storm grey eyes. The kicker is how her pouted lips glisten from a mix of both of them, how bright red they are from kissing and being nipped at over the hour.

Felix shakily sucks in a breath of air and jerkily nods his head.

Palms flat he trails his hands up Annette’s toned stomach, passing the jut of her rib cage before they find their place against her breasts. Felix keeps his eyes trained on the rise and fall of Annette’s chest and he feels her hitch of breath before he hears it. In slow circular motions he gently paws at her chest, feels Annette’s nipples peak and harden against his hands. He moans with her, coaxes her into a slow grind as he meets her downward stroke of her hips with an upward roll of his. Annette moves her hands so they’re clasped behind her back, trusting Felix to hold her upright, and her head lolls to one side as she feels a familiar hum coil in the cups of his hands.

“That’s it,” she hisses, and her encouragement spurs Felix on. If he chances a look at Annette’s face now he’ll never be able to pull his eyes off of her so he focuses eagle sharp at where his hands massage and grope her breasts.

The scent of ozone slowly begins to waft throughout the room. Felix sees a small crackle of light flare out at the back of his hand, and then he feels another pop and fizzle as it dies between where their skin meets.

“Oh!,” Annette gasps, and she’s now placed her hands on Felix’s knees. Felix lightly pants open mouthed, quickly licks his lips as he focuses on trying to control the intensity of electricity blooming between them.

Felix cups his hands underneath Annette’s breasts and slowly circles her nipples with the pad of his thumbs. Annette’s sigh of pleasure deepens into a delighted moan as she feels tiny prickles of electric sparks form against her hardened buds. She jerks, angles her hips so she can grind her clit against Felix’s clothed erection. 

Felix can’t take it anymore. He leans forward to lick between Annette’s cleavage, trails his tongue up to her collarbones, against her jugular, and up to her lips where she meets him open mouthed and whiny, the movement of her hips turning desperate as she tries to chase the warm feeling pooling in her gut.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she chants when they break apart, breaths intermingled as they stay in each other’s space, fans of hot air exchanged between them. “More,” she bites out, and Felix becomes obsessed with the dazed look in her eyes.

Now, the sparks travel up his bare arms, across Annette’s thighs, branching outwards to her blankets before dying out. Annette squeezes her eyes shut with a whimper caught in her throat and clutches Felix hands with her own, pressing them harder against her.

Her head rolls back and her eyes flutter. Annette doesn’t notice the change in their position until she manages to open her eyes and see Felix laying down with his back against her bed. He’s spread his legs apart for better stability with his feet planted firmly against the floorboard. Annette presses downwards on his lap, feels the heat from his cock through his underwear against where her folds rest and spread her arousal. 

“Having fun?”, Annette moans, breathless, curses under her breath as she leans forward. Her hair comes down in curtains on the side of her face.

“Enjoying the view,” Felix says smugly from underneath Annette. 

“Asshole,” groans Annette before she bites her lips to unsuccessfully keep her delighted grin at bay. She barely gets a chance to think of anything else to say in return because Felix takes that moment to grip her hips tight, pulls her up the length of his torso, to his collarbones.

Annette yelps at the suddenly movement and has to crash her hands flat against the wall in order to brace herself. She blows her hair out of her face with a huff before looking down. “By the Gods, Fe,” she moans out, head swimming. Guessing what Felix wants (and eager to comply), she spreads her legs and pushes herself flat against the wall. Her back arches into a deep curve at the first huff of Felix’s breath against her sex and it’s as if a light switches in her once Felix’s hands smooth up her thighs to rest on her hips.

Felix feels Annette melt the minute he touches her in this position and he can’t help the moan he lets out when he opens his mouth and licks between her wet folds. His noises rattle deep within his chest and Annette matches his intensity as the rumbles vibrate against where she’s most sensitive, causes her clit to go stiff and slick to leak against the wet heat of Felix’s tongue. 

“Saints, Fe-lix!,” Annette whispers, trying to keep her voice down. Her voice cracks on another moan when Felix puckers his lips and sucks on her clit before his tongue circles a wet path against her soft folds. Her nails claw at the wall and she unintentionally dents it when she drags her hands down. “Fuck, your mouth it-,” Annette cuts herself off and let’s out the loudest sound of the evening.

Felix grips her hips tighter with one hand, pulls her closer against his waiting mouth. He uses his other to run the pad of his middle and ring fingers against her pliant slit. 

“Lift up and back little,” he groans out. “And stay there.” 

“But you just,” Annette whines even as she complies, “you just pulled me clo-.”

Whatever Annette was going to say next got cut off with a wet choke once Felix gently pushed his fingers inside her, angled his hand so that he cupped her in the palm of his hand, allowing him to grind his palm against her clit.

The first tiny spark he conjures in the middle of his hand causes Annette to seize up, hole contracting wildly around Felix’s fingers. The feeling travels through her gut and up her spine before mellowing out at the nape of her neck in a wave of heat. She openly whimpers into the night air and prays that whoever took over Bernadetta’s room won’t mind the noise she’s making.

“I’m gonna come,” she announces after barely withstanding the sensation for ten seconds. In the few times Felix has made his way in Annette’s bed he’s never seen Annette get worked up this quickly from penetration. Excited, he tries to focus one last spark in the dip of his thumb right where her clit is pressed against but the spell instead roots itself on the pads of the fingers he currently has pressed against Annette’s A-spot. He sees a spark form at her pelvis and crackle upwards to her bellybutton before dying out in a low sizzle.

Felix feels a rush of heat course through his veins that makes him go bleary eyes. He loses focus for just a bit, his control on the beginnings of the Thoron spell waning just a bit more, causing a cluster of electric sparks to gather at his wrist and the curve of his palm.   
  


The immediate rush of fluid that drips down his wrist and the strangled moan Annette lets out are both entirely new.

Annette’s orgasm wracks through her frame so violently Felix almost cuts off the spell entirely, thinking he’s messed up until he hears the delighted noises Annette’s making. She presses against Felix’s hand and grinds down on his fingers, ears heating up at the wet squelches between them as she tries to frantically fuck herself on his hand. Her voice comes out sounding raw and choppy as it breaks between her huffing for air. “Don’t stop,” she pleads in a slur, and her eyelids twitch with every residual spark she feels jumping out and inside her body. 

Felix, unfortunately, does have to stop a few minutes later. His wrist was beginning to cramp and he’d been fingering Annette with his sword yielding hand. A skirmish is a few days in the future and as much as he would have liked to stay in the tiny bubble of Annette’s room he knows they both need to be prepared to fight in the upcoming days.

It takes Annette four tries to successfully get from on top of Felix. She’d kept chasing the feeling of his velvet tongue against her middle, whimpering kitten weak at every touch and whenever they were apart for more than a few seconds. With a deep heave, she finally rolls off and away from Felix and presses a hand against herself before closing her thighs. She turns her head to face Felix with her hair splayed all over her face, and it sticks to her sweaty skin like wisps of cotton candy. Felix is in a similar disoriented state with his wild eyes and hair and he can’t keep himself from licking his lips when he looks over to Annette. The redhead offers him a satisfied grin which she sees him slowly return.

“See?,” Annette begins, weakly reaching out to swipe at some of the wetness collecting in his collarbones, sticking some of his hair to his neck. The realization that that’s all because of her settles ugly in her gut and makes her yearn. “No,” she clears her throat, “no harm done here. I’m all in one piece.” She looks down her body to see soft pink welts forming all over herself with the most branches of synging being on her breasts and clustering between her thighs and around her sex. She rubs her thighs together and lets out a low sigh of content.

“You did get a little crazy at the end though, Fe.”

Felix sputters, shielding his face out of view as he gets up from her bed and moves to wet a rag from the basin of water she has in the corner of her room. 

When he turns back around he sees Annette has gotten comfortable laying on the bed with her hands clasped together on her stomach. Her hair is now somewhat neatly pushed back and out of her face so Felix can see fully see the way she looks at him expectedly, a bright eyed dream in the glow of the candle that’s still running, and Felix almost drops the cloth in his hands. 

“Come up here,” is all he needs to hear from the redhead before he’s scrambling back to the bed, finds himself kneeling on top of Annette with his knees bracketing her ribs. Once she gets a hand down his underwear he barely lasts a few minutes before he’s spilling onto her chest in pearly white stripes, covering the curve of her breasts and complimenting the pink welts that are slowly beginning to fade from her skin.

Felix is heaving for air once he gets his bearings and eventually has enough energy to reposition himself so he’s laying on top of Annette and in between her legs. Cleaning rag forgotten, Annette and Felix take the better part of an hour lazily kissing with roaming hands, feeding swipes of their cum to one another, exchanging secret smiles between each other.

“I’m tired,” Felix gruffs out once they’re under the covers. He’s still on top of Annette, now with his cheek pressed flat to the center of her chest, eyes beginning to droop as the low thrum of Annette’s heartbeat and the ebb and flow of magic within her begin to lull him to sleep.

“Good,” she says simply, moving her hands to Felix’s scalp and his neck before she begins to gently stimulate those areas with the tips of her fingers. Felix finds himself burrowing in deeper to her chest, closer, wraps his arms around her just a bit tighter. “Magic can do that to you. You’ll get better at it with time,” Annette says, sounding so sure that Felix starts to believe it himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading if you made it this far!! I didn’t flesh this out as much as I envisioned in my head but I will stop here 🤔 I am by no means a writer and don’t want to risk upsetting what I’ve made thus far hehe 🥰
> 
> happy holidays and happy new year babes!!!! ,onwards to another year of ntflx psychic damage🗣 I apologize that all of my contributions to any fandom on this platform are of the porn variety lmao 🥺


End file.
